Without Logic
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Misa Amane, artis terkenal kekasih Light Yagami yang setiap harinya mendapat puluhan surat dari penggemarnya. Light yang awalnya diam akhirnya kesal juga. Terlebih ketika sang kekasih mengabaikannya karena berkirim pesan dengan L. Lawliet. Bagaimana usaha Light untuk menghentikan ulah penggemar Misa?/"Misa Amane, atau harus kupanggil Misa Yagami. Apa kau mengerti? Kau milikku!"/


"…CUT! Hebat sekali, tepuk tangan!"

Gadis cantik berambut pirang dikucir dua itu langsung menampakkan wajah bahagianya ketika sang sutradara menyatakan _shooting_ iklannya kali ini sudah berakhir.

"Misa, kau menyelesaikannya cepat sekali," ucap Mochi–manager Misa seraya tersenyum dan mempersembahkan dua jempolnya untuk Misa.

Misa tersenyum lebar. "Hihihi, Misa mau bertemu Light-kun," jawab Misa dengan wajahnya yang semakin berbinar.

Apakah ada manusia yang–

Mochi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, pantas saja."

"Ya sudah, Misa mau pergi ke apartemen Light-kun." Misa Amane langsung menyambar tas selempangnya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taksi.

"Misa-Misa! Kenapa tidak naik mobil?"

"Misa tidak mau Mochi-san mengikuti Misa kencan!"

–menjadikan orang lain sebagai setengah hatinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata**

**Story © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

A Death Note FanFiction

June 5th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WITHOUT LOGIC**

**Main Pair: Light Yagami & Misa Amane**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AR (Alternate Reality), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tak tahu Misa Amane?

Artis remaja terkenal yang sudah membintangi puluhan film layar lebar dan iklan. Gadis yang mengawali karirnya di dunia _modeling _itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan ceria. Tak heran jika banyak lelaki yang menginginkan Misa menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sayang, hati seorang Misa Amane telah memilih. Dia hanya mencintai satu orang, dan orang itu adalah…

"Light-kun!" seru Misa ketika pintu apartemen yang terbuka menampakkan lelaki tinggi berambut coklat yang tampan–sangat tampan. Ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan laki-laki tadi.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dengan memegang kedua bahu Misa. "Misa, hentikan."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Light Yagami?

Lelaki tampan jenius mahasiswa di Universitas To-oh yang memiliki puluhan prestasi baik di bidang akademi maupun non-akademi. Meskipun begitu, Light adalah sosok yang pendiam dan irit bicara. Tak ayal jika sebagian besar orang sungkan untuk mendekatinya.

Apakah hati Light sudah memilih? Entahlah.

Tapi kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Light Yagami menyandang status sebagai kekasih Misa Amane.

Sungguh, dua orang dengan kepribadian yang bisa dibilang sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Light-kun, Misa mau nonton film," rayu Misa pada kekasihnya yang sedang bergelut dengan laptopnya seraya memeluk lengan Light.

Mendengar rengekan kekasihnya, Light langsung beranjak dan naik ke lantai dua. Dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

"Kau bebas memilih," ucap Light singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Misa mendekati kardus yang Light letakkan di depan televisi, ternyata kardus itu berisi puluhan film dengan berbagai _genre_. Gadis berkucir itu langsung mengobrak-abrik isi kardus itu dan pilihannya jatuh pada film horor Jepang berjudul Kuchisake Onna.

"Light-kun, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" usul Misa seraya memamerkan _cover_ film itu pada Light.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ketus Light singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya.

"Um… baiklah." Misa menjawab dengan senyum seraya mulai memutar film itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Misa kecewa dengan sikap Light yang tak pernah berubah, Misa tetap bersabar.

Bayangkan saja, kencan sekali dalam seminggu dan kau mendapati kekasihmu lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya daripada memanjakan dirimu. Tidak ada _dinner _di restoran, jalan-jalan di taman, atau kegiatan lain yang biasanya umum dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan.

Hanya menonton film di apartemen. Garis bawahi bagian hanya. Sangat menyebalkan bukan?

Apakah ini adil? Entahlah.

Bukankah Misa Amane bisa mendapatkan lelaki mana saja mengingat dirinya adalah seorang artis remaja terkenal yang cantik? Kenapa hatinya harus berlabuh pada Light Yagami yang tak pernah mengerti dirinya?

"Hoaaam," lenguh Misa di sela-sela kegiatan menontonnya.

"Misa, lebih baik kau pulang. Sudah malam."

Dan siapapun takkan ada yang mencoba untuk–

"Baiklah."

–membantah perintah seorang Light Yagami. Bahkan Misa Amane sekalipun.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Misa menoleh pada kekasihnya dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Boleh aku ke sini lagi besok, Light-kun?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Cklek

Begitu pintu terbuka, dengan seenak jidat Misa langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Light. Dia tak memeluk Light seperti biasanya karena kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan kardus besar. Misa menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan merentangkan tangannya.

Light duduk di samping Misa dan kembali bergelut dengan laptopnya. Akhir-akhir ini lelaki bermarga Yagami itu memang sedang disibukkan dengan skripsi yang mau tak mau menyita waktunya.

"Light-kun, Misa lelah," keluh Misa seraya menopang dagunya.

"Memang apa yang kau bawa?"

"Kado dari penggemar," jawab Misa dan langsung membongkar isi kardusnya.

Tangan mungilnya mengeluarkan kado berukuran sedang yang dibungkus rapi. "Hai Misa-Misa, aku penggemar beratmu. Aku suka aktingmu, kau sangat hebat. Dari penggemarmu, Near." Misa membaca nyaring surat yang terselip dalam kado yang dibukanya.

"Wah, boneka Hello Kitty! Misa suka sekali!" seru Misa histeris sambil memeluk erat boneka itu.

"Boneka murahan," ketus Light.

"Ahh, coklat! Ada suratnya," girang Misa setelah membuka kado berbentuk hati.

"Untuk Misa Amane. Misa-chan, kau idolaku. Aku datang jauh-jauh dari London untuk melihat kau. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengecewakanku, Misa-chan. Terima kasih. Yang mencintaimu, Mello."

"Cih, rayuan maut," komentar Light.

"Hmm… banyak sekali. Surat, coklat, boneka, aksesoris, bantal, dan ahh– ada bunga juga." Misa mencium aroma bunga mawar merah itu dan mengamatinya sejenak. "Sayang sekali tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Ini satu-satunya yang tidak ada suratnya."

"Misa senang, sejak Misa menjadi pemeran utama di film 'The Chosen One', Misa jadi punya banyak penggemar," seru Misa sekali lagi seraya memeluk bantal berbentuk _strawberry_ yang tak lain adalah pemberian penggemarnya.

Light terdiam mendengar ocehan demi ocehan yang Misa lontarkan. Entah kenapa dia sedikit kesal mendengar Misa membaca surat dari penggemar-penggemar sialan tadi. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

Apa kau cemburu, eh?

"Light-kun," panggil Misa lembut.

"…"

"Light-kun!"

"…"

"Light-kuuun~"

Light langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam wajah kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Misa mau pulang dulu, ya."

"Hn."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sepertinya sudah terhitung satu bulan sejak terakhir Misa datang berkunjung ke apartemen Light untuk yah… sebut saja berkencan. Waktu itu gadis pemilik nama lengkap Misa Amane itu datang dengan kerepotan karena membawa kardus besar berisi puluhan kado dari penggemarnya. Tak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja itu adalah kali pertama Misa datang tanpa memeluknya.

Light terdiam. Ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu baru saja berkutat dengan laptopnya guna mencari informasi tentang kekasihnya. Rupanya kekasih pirangnya itu benar-benar tengah sibuk dengan film layar lebar terbarunya.

Sudah terbukti bukan? Misa Amane yang tercatat sebagai kekasih Light Yagami bahkan tidak datang dalam wisuda kekasih tercintanya.

"Sial! Aku merindu–"

"Light-kun! Bukakan pintu."

Yah, setidaknya kalimat yang terpotong itu sudah cukup jelas bukan? Light Yagami telah mengakuinya.

Light berjalan menuju pintu utama apartemennya dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

"Hai, Light-kun! Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu," ucap Misa sembari tersenyum manis. Tanpa dipersilakan masuk gadis itu langsung berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Hanya itu?" ucap Light tertahan.

Lagi.

Ini kedua kalinya Misa tak memeluknya.

Light menghela napas pendek dan berjalan mengikuti Misa. Rupanya tak ada lagi alasan untuk mengacuhkan kekasih pirangnya itu karena dirinya kini sudah terbebas dari skripsi sialan itu. Ia duduk di samping kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Misa," panggil Light pelan.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Misa!"

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Light melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya. Gadis itu masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Misa, kau dengar aku?"

"…"

Merasa diabaikan, Yagami?

"Ehm…" Light berehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian Misa dari ponselnya.

"Umm, ada apa Light-kun? Maaf Misa tidak dengar," jawab Misa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Misa, aku ingi–"

"Misa mau ke kamar kecil, Light-kun. Sebentar ya," pamit Misa dan beranjak dari sofa.

Apa kalian percaya? Ini adalah pertama kalinya Misa memotong kalimat yang diucapkan Light Yagami.

Light menggeram frustasi melihat punggung Misa yang menghilang di ujung lorong. Ia terdiam sejenak sampai irisnya menangkap ponsel _pink_ Misa yang tergeletak di sofa.

Sungguh, Light penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Misa sampai mengacuhkannya seperti tadi.

_One message is received_

Light membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Misa dan irisnya membulat kaget. Namun bukan Light jika ia tak bisa menutupi eskpresinya dengan wajah datarnya.

**From: L. Lawliet**

**Misa-chan, kau tahu bukan kalau aku ini mencintaimu?**

Light membaca perpesanan Misa dengan orang bernama L. Lawliet itu dari atas. Semuanya berawal dari lelaki itu, dimulai dari berkenalan dan sampai sedekat ini. Dan apakah kalian tahu? L. Lawliet adalah orang yang memberi Misa mawar merah tanpa surat itu. Light memutar otaknya, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama ini. Kecerdasannya yang berada di atas rata-rata langsung bisa menyimpulkan.

"Oh, rupanya lelaki ini yang menjadi lawan main Misa di film 'The Chosen One'," gumam Light menyimpulkan.

Drrttt drrttt drrttt…

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Light membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponsel Misa. Membaca pesan itu tanpa sadar membuat tangan Light mengepal.

**From: L. Lawliet**

**Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku, Misa-chan? Lebih baik kau menjadi kekasihku dari pada kau bersama Yagami yang idiot itu.**

Rasanya ingin sekali Light menulis nama sialan itu di _Death Note_-nya untuk mendepak lelaki bernama L. Lawliet. Tapi ia masih tahu diri, karena ia tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal gila itu dalam _fanfic _dengan tema normal seperti ini.

CUKUP!

Mungkin Light akan mendatangi lelaki bernama lengkap L. Lawliet dan meninjunya sampai babak belur. Atau dia akan mencincang tubuh laki-laki itu lalu ia jadikan sate dan dipanggang di atas pemang–

Ah, stop! Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia harus bertatap muka dengan L.

Baru saja Light akan membuka pintu apartemennya, suara cempreng kembali menghambat aksinya.

"Light-kun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Misa dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Menghajar seseorang yang bernama L. Lawliet," ketus Light.

"Hahaha!"

"Apa ini adalah waktunya tertawa?"

"Misa bisa jelaskan semuanya, Light-kun." Misa mencoba mendekati Light dan menatap iris coklat kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa? Kau bisa jelaskan apa? Misa Amane, atau harus kupanggil Misa Yagami. Apa kau mengerti? Kau milikku!" ucap Light tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Bukannya menjawab, Misa malah menghambur ke pelukan Light dan menangis di dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. "Light-kun, Misa milikmu! Maafkan Misa. Misa harus melakukan ini."

Light terdiam. Tak menolak namun juga tak membalas pelukan Misa. "Apa maksudmu?" lirih Light.

Bagaimana? Apa akhirnya kau percaya bahwa–

"Semuanya bohong. Tak ada surat penggemar, tak ada L. Lawliet, itu hanya rekayasa. Misa kesal, Misa kesal Light abaikan terus. Surat penggemar itu bukan dari penggemar Misa, Mochi-san yang membuatnya. Pesan itu juga bukan pesan dari L, itu pesan dari Mochi-san. L sudah bertunangan, tak mungkin dia mengirim pesan itu untuk Misa. Lagi pula tak ada yang berani mengatakan Light-kun idiot, bukan begitu?"

Hening.

Light terdiam, ia tenang di dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa Light Yagami sang jenius bisa tertipu oleh banyolan _freak_ buatan Misa Amane? Seharusnya Light tahu dari awal bahwa surat penggemar itu bisa saja palsu. Seharusnya Light juga tahu bahwa pesan yang masuk ke ponsel itu bisa saja tidak diikirim oleh L.

–cinta kadang tanpa logika?

Light menatap intens iris teduh kekasihnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Misa mundur, mundur, dan terus mundur sampai tak ada lagi ruang untuknya. Punggungnya telah menabrak sisi dinding di apartemen Light.

"Misa Amane. Ah bukan, maksudku Misa Yagami."

"Um, apa?"

Lelaki dengan wajah yang kelewat tampan itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya dan tangannya tergerak untuk meraih pipi kanan kekasihnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Detik berikutnya, Light menangkap mulut Misa menggunakan bibirnya. Misa Amane membulatkan matanya kaget, namun tetap tak menolak sampai akhirnya dia terbiasa dengan ciuman mereka. Keduanya mulai memiringkan wajah untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak perlu waktu yang lama sampai Misa mulai kesulitan bernapas, sedikit tak rela Light pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Apa kalian tahu? Mungkin hanya untuk Misa Amane, kalimat _"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."_ dari mulut Light Yagami memiliki arti…

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan memilikimu."

Bukan begitu?

Kita sama-sama mengerti bahwa Misa Amane menjadikan Light Yagami sebagai setengah hatinya, dan begitu sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You will never find a reason when love someone, it's because a true love comes with…**

**No logical reason.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: _Long time no see!_ Hmm, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fict Light-Misa, fufufu. Jangan di_close_ dulu minna, masih ada _omake_~ #dikepruks.**

**_Well_, semoga fict ini kerasa _feel_-nya dan ngga mengecewakan. Di fict ini _happy end_ Light-Misa tanpa kalimat _"Aku mencintaimu." _loh, hihi. Padahal kebanyakan fict author kan selalu ada kalimat itu, ckckck sangat klasik. Dan scene _kissing _itu author terinspirasi dari fict Kira Desuke-san yang berjudul 'Sincere Words' yaa.**

**Sekian dari author. Selamat membaca _omake_ dan mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…BREAK!"

Sejak Misa _shooting_, ia sudah melihat Light yang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi _shooting_-nya seraya tersenyum tipis sesekali. Entah apa yang dilakukan lelaki bermarga Yagami itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Mengawasi Mia _shooting_? Demi Kami-sama, berdoalah semoga nanti malam tidak terjadi banjir bandang.

"Light-kun?" panggil Misa pada kekasihnya yang berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya. Tanpa aba-aba Misa langsung memeluk Light dengan gembira.

Light yang mendapati perlakuan rutin Misa hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan membalas pelukan gadis yang dikasihinya itu.

"Kenapa Light-kun datang ke sini?" tanya Misa seraya mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya, Light menjawab, "Aku punya sedikit urusan dengan seseorang."

"Siapa dia, Light-kun?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jeda sejenak untuk Light melepaskan pelukan Misa. "Itu dia."

Misa mengikuti arah pandang Light dan menemukan managernya yang tengah berlari menghampiri dirinya sambil membawa air mineral.

"Misa-Misa, aku membawa minuman dingin untukmu," ucap Mochi.

"Mochi, benar kau yang mengirim pesan ke ponsel Misa dan mengataiku idiot?"

DEG!

Oh, Mochi. Meskipun pesan itu hanya rekayasa, setidaknya buatlah itu sedikit masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatai Light Yagami idiot sedangkan dia adalah mahasiswa jenius nomor satu di Universitas To-oh?

Dan kau, Light Yagami. Sepertinya kau benar-benar akan mencincang tubuh Mochi lalu dijadikan sate dan dipanggang di atas pemanggangan, bukan begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN****–****for real**


End file.
